


The Aristocrat’s Path

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 257: Culture. Goes slightly AU during ‘The Girl in the Fireplace’, in that Reinette doesn’t think of the fireplace straight away.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Aristocrat’s Path

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 257: Culture. Goes slightly AU during ‘The Girl in the Fireplace’, in that Reinette doesn’t think of the fireplace straight away.

He’d jumped on Arthur’s back without thinking it through.

He’d realised he’d be stranded away from Rose. Reinette hadn’t turned his head so much that he could ever forget about _her_ , after all.

What he hadn’t considered, though, was what it would be like stuck on the slow path. _This_ slow path. The aristocrat’s path.

They expected him to be a man of leisure, his only activity a constant progression of repetitive social events. He wasn’t wired that way.

He’d go mad if he didn’t get to face off with a dangerous alien race within the week.

Rose would understand.


End file.
